Triforce no Shiki
by Ookami-Megami
Summary: The rising sun will eventually set, the hero's time will come. From the mountains of death to the lake of Hylia, bring peace to Hyrule, our three Goddess' children will do.


Oh wow. I started re-reading this thing, realized how HORRIBLE of a newbie typer I was, and I just had to retype it XDD It's really hard to read too! AGH! Okay. To start, here are the characters I own! Camika and Paiku. I do not own anything else! NOT EVEN LINK! Well, I do own a n64 and Ocarina of Time game..but that's it XO

* * *

_"Daughter of Din..."_

The voice continued in her dream of an evil man riding a black horse.

_"Daughter of Din...your destiny calls..._"

She tossed in her sleep, grumbling,

"Who...are you...?"

_"You must wake up to begin your journey..."_

"Where would I go?"

A figure appears in her dream of an evil man, and then it splits into three different people. They each come from a different place, each holding a colored stone. One holding a green, one holding a red, and the last holding a blue.

"What does this all mean?"

_"You will find out soon enough. Now wake up and begin your journey...you must start where your family's troubles are." _

The girl wakes up and glances around her cave room. She lived with the Gorons, the half rock half people race. The Boss said that she had been found outside of Dodgeno's Cavern and that they couldn't find anybody around, so they took her in and made her one of their own people. She instinctively reaches up and feels her pointy, Hyrulian ears, then her soft tan skin from being near the volcano, and brushing her coppery red hair with her fingers. Getting up and changing from her brown sleep outfit to her slightly rough red tunic, she wonders quietly.

"I wonder what my dream meant..."

"Camika, are you up yet?"

A Goron's voice calls through the thick cave wall, making Camika grumble and yells back through the rock.

"Yeah, I'm up..."

The door opens and the Goron walks in, the Hylian stiffling a yawn and pausing in her wake-up time to greet her caretaker with a nod.

"How did you sleep?"

"I had that dream again...but it called me the Daughter of Din this time."

The Goron shrugs, then turns and starts out of the room, itching it's head blankly.

"I'm not good with dreams. You might want to talk to Boss about such things...But first, it's time to harvest the bomb flowers."

Camika reluctantly follows, feet dragging and head hanging.

"Oh alright..."

Outside, there's a loud crunch and a big shift in the ground as a Goron is slowly running from a giant rock that lands in front of Dodgeno's Cavern, the main food and bomb flower source.

"What are we going to do..."

A tall Gerudo man steps off of his giant black horse, smiling almost smugly, approaching with large strides.

"I will move it with ease, if you lend me your race's treasure..."

The Goron quickly shook it's head, refusing anything that had to do with it's treasure as then it curled into it's rock formation, clinging to the ground. The Gerudo man frowns angrily and throws a orb of dark magic into the rocks above, causing more to fall in front of Dodgeno's Cavern, sneering.

"When you change your mind from lack of food, let me know."

Then the man climbs onto his horse and rides back down the mountain, practically glowing with wickedness and anger. Moments later, Camika and a few other Gorons approach. The scared Goron tells them of what had happened, beckoning to the now blocked cavern.

"What! You mean to tell me that Dodgeno's Cavern is unreachable because of a bunch of rocks and some freak who wanted our treasure to move them!"

Camika growls at the Goron that had come across the stranger, making said Goron nod it's head meekly. The girl could be really scary when she was this angry. It gulped before reinforcing the fact that it wasn't a Hyrulian.

"A _Gerudo man_ came and blocked the tunnel, telling me that he would move the rocks if we gave him our treasure."

Camika pauses, staring off as she has a flashback of an evil Gerudo man, out to get three treasures, and would destroy the world once he had done so. The Goron waves a hand in front of Camika's face, confused by the sudden pale and tiredness in the normally energetic girl.

"Are you ok? You look like you've just seen a Dodgeno!"

Camika shakes her head and pushes the flashback to the back of her mind to think of later, plastering on a smile to keep them from worrying.

"Nah, I'm fine. Lets just figure out how to move these rocks..."

* * *

_"Daughter of Nayru..."_

The girl's mind races as she thinks of a way to stop an evil Gerudo man from reaching the bright light before her, but she obviously isn't fast enough on her ten year old legs to outrun him.

_"Daughter of Nayru...Princess..." _

"But I'm not the princess...Ruto is..."

She slipped, and fell through the darkness, curling her knees up to her chest, arms around her legs, distracted in her chasing to speak with the voice.

_"You are the princess of water and she is the princess of the Zora." _

"But I'm not a princess...!"

_"You are in mind and heart with your wisdom guiding you...Your journey starts with the princess of the Zora. Look for Lord Jabu-Jabu when you find a bottle in the bottom of the lake." _

"I can't stay underwater long enough to stay at the bottom of the lake though! Even with the silver scale...I'm not aloud outside of Zora's Domain or Lord Jabu-Jabu's cavern!"

_"Then sneak out. Your destiny waits for you to come. You know you can get out." _

The girl shakes her head and thinks to herself, though the thoughts echoed around her,

"I can't believe my dream is telling me to disobey my King.."

_"You are not a Zora, so you are bound by fate to leave here by force of two others or by your own free will."_

She blinks as the color returns to her dream, her fall pausing to watch the blinding light disappear with the evil man, fading then into a black cloud of dust.

_"Your destiny waits...now wake up and go!"_

At the force of the words, the girl bolts upright in her bed and looks around, breathing a little heavily from her dream running before rubs at one eye. Then her nice, calm, quiet wake up is ruined by a squeaky, annoying voice.

"Yurisa, are you awake in there?"

There's weak pounding on the door as Ruto tries to wake up and proceed to annoy her adopted sister. Yuri cringes as the use of her full name and climbs out of bed, pulling on her light blue tunic.

"Yurisa!"

"I'm up already Ruto! Jeez, why don't you go and wake up the entire domain while your at it!"

Ruto smirks smugly as Yuri opens the door, replying.

"Already did that. You're the last one awake, so I bet all the breakfast is gone..."

Yuri grumbles and hops down the hallway to the dining room, pulling her brown leather boots on at the same time. Later on in the day, Ruto seems to dissappear when visiting Lord Jabu-Jabu. Yuri looks high and low to bother her about a crush on a certain Kokiri child who had wandered into the domain some weeks ago, saying he had gotten lost and fell through a portal. Yuri snickers, remembering the look on his face when Ruto had started to flirt with him.

"It's a wonder how he could survive those looks..."

She finally gave up when it grew dark, even inside the Domain, and went to her room to go to sleep finally.

_"Daughter of Nayru...have you already forgotten my instructions? Tomorrow look for the fish princess in Lord Jabu-Jabu...Ignorant child..."_

* * *

A blonde Kokiri wanders through the forest during the night, exhausted from his practice training with the twins who owned the training grounds. Tiredly climbing the ladder up to his house and plopping down in his bed, he almost not bothering to take off his boots before falling asleep.

_"Son of Faore...Hero of time...listen to my words. Your adventure will begin soon. You must save your guardian spirit, but do not wake yet. When you do tomorrow, you will find a fairy has come to you. Listen and go with her. You may have trouble with your "boss" of the Kokiri so bring along your shield and sword. Remember my instructions when you wake..."_

He nodded to the green light in his dream, only vaguely remembering the instructions when he was rudely woken up by a blue fairy who was a little preoccupied with mumbling.

"How can Hyrule's destiny depend on such a lazy moron who won't wake up!"

The Kokiri grumbled, rolled off the bed accidently, and finally snaps awake at the name calling rather than the brief pain in his back from the fall.

"I'm not a moron!"

The fairy flutters down and lands on his knee, her arms crossed and was scowling nicely.

"Finally your up! My name is Navi and I'm to be your partner. The Great Deku Tree would like to talk to you so hurry up and get your boots on!"

Blinking blankly, then recalling his dream about the fairy and saving his guardian spirit, he leaps up, pulls on his boots and almost forgets to grab his sword and Deku shield, strapping both onto his back. Stepping out into the morning light, his best childhood friend is running up.

"Hey Link! I saw a fairy flying towards your house!"

Link nods as he climbs down his ladder and yawns sleepily.

"Good morning Saria...She says that the Great Deku Tree needs to talk to me."

Saria's eyes widen and she grabs his hands and jumps up and down, very close to squealing which was a little too early in the morning for the blonde, who gave a sleepy blink as she babbled.

"It's a great honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! Almost nobody has the honor to be called for unless..."

Her voice quiets as she stops jumping, earning a soft frown from her friend.

"Whats wrong Saria?"

Saria shakes her head and smiles again, as bright as before.

"Oh nothing...I was just thinking about something I remembered from yesterday. Now get going!"

Navi tugs on Link's free hand, distracting him from Saria's strange behavior.

"Lets go! I'm not gonna be flying around forever while you stand around wasting time!"

Link nods and waves to Saria while Navi drags him away to the Great Deku Tree.

* * *

OMFG, first chapter rewritten! It's easier to read AND has no more newb type! HURRAY! I...will begin only putting commentary at the beginning, unless I yell CLIFFHANGER at the end of a chapter X33 I know you guys LOVE cliffhangers :DDD Anyhow, enjoy this one! There's fourteen chapters and I have yet to remember wtf I was talking about in the last one :D 


End file.
